candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 September 2015
07:11 hello dead glitchy chat. 07:14 Hi Cat and Emma. 07:14 yo 07:14 we just decided we would live it up a bit 07:15 chaney 07:15 whats your stance on this 07:15 User blog:Emmaelise401/Requesting to be a Moderator/Chat Mod 07:15 lol 07:16 Let me think. 07:16 inb4 no 07:16 * Catinthedark looks at Chaney... 07:16 By the way, school sucks these days. 07:16 :( 07:17 Well, lookin for a job sux too. Not that's any consolation. 07:17 Today I got an F! o.o 07:17 Thats great chaney 07:17 I hate algebra. -______- 07:17 Now, I aced a test with 105% due to extra credit 07:17 Good for you chaney 07:17 Geometry is much better. 07:19 Thats great 07:19 Nikola says descriptive geometry is pain. 07:19 ! 07:19 Tell me more 07:19 I don't even know what that IS! :o 07:19 I know only a little :/ 07:20 Yea, great chaney 07:24 I am bored. 07:24 I am not gonna play these hell levels because it will make me rage. And I am trying to control myself. 07:27 o/ 07:31 Hello everyone. Please call me Hiccup. Not Luke. Thanks. 07:32 Hello there Hiccup. 07:32 2 edits, joined today. Good start. 07:32 I am playing Candy Crush for a pretty long time. 07:50 I'm stuck in both reality and dreamworld and too bored with both to progress... 07:50 Same :/ 07:51 1220 and 654. 07:52 ugghhh 07:52 where is saltbob 07:52 I need to talk to him >.< 07:52 Pls don't call him Saltbob Emma. It sounds kinda insulting. 07:52 Well, if he is being salty 07:53 still use his name. 07:53 Guys 07:53 I think JoyIF should be demoted 07:53 look at her contributions 07:54 Wow Luke, you're almost finished in both, too! 07:55 This user is the most active Chatmod who is not an admin on chat. He recently just played Pokemon.-Spongebob about himself 07:56 So he is salty and cock y at the same time? I have wanted to do that for years. I better take notes when I see him 07:56 wow ok 07:56 Dear emoticons, understand what a word is. 07:56 Thank you 07:57 haha 07:57 well at least we know they work! 07:57 somewhat 07:57 look at his staff post. 07:57 can't right now. 07:57 It is litterally the next JulianTheWiki 08:00 <3litecandycrusher> hi all! o/ 08:00 Hi 3lite. 08:01 Hiccup, check PM. 08:01 <3litecandycrusher> Luke is new to the wiki, I'm guessing? 08:01 Yeah, just call him Hiccup. 08:01 <3litecandycrusher> ok 08:01 <3litecandycrusher> welcome to the wiki, hiccup! 08:01 He is the How To Train Your Dragon guy 08:02 <3litecandycrusher> i know who hiccup is : ) 08:02 And I am gonna be Toothless :D 08:02 <3litecandycrusher> * 3litecandycrusher is in the mood to fall asleep in his keyboard 08:02 * ChaneyTheSamurott got an F today :( 08:02 <3litecandycrusher> had a long day at school, i'm so tired lol 08:02 <3litecandycrusher> :( 08:03 I hate algebra! 08:03 <3litecandycrusher> i hate biology :/ 08:03 Biology sucks as well. 08:03 <3litecandycrusher> i am terrible at biology ugh 08:03 Hi Olaf. 08:03 <3litecandycrusher> algebra i'm good at, i guess 08:03 <3litecandycrusher> hi olaf o/ 08:03 I hate Physics -_____________- 08:03 I suck at Biology too. 08:03 My class is full of f*cking idiots -.- 08:04 <3litecandycrusher> i'm not taking physics this year :D 08:04 "What is 8x6?" 08:04 My classmate: "36?" 08:04 <3litecandycrusher> but i have to take bio -__- 08:04 (fp animation) 08:04 (Fp animation) 08:04 <3litecandycrusher> (rofl) 08:05 IT'S 48, DAMN IT! 08:05 <3litecandycrusher> who wants to know something embarrassing/funny that happened today to me? 08:05 Me. 08:05 <3litecandycrusher> ok 08:05 guess what someone said in my math class, even though my math class is the highest (best at math people) 08:05 <3litecandycrusher> so, in Spanish, we were learning new words (as usual) 08:05 " Whats 3+6?" 08:05 10? 08:05 10?! o.o 08:05 <3litecandycrusher> and we were learning that año is year 08:05 (fp amnimation) 08:05 (fp animation) 08:06 <3litecandycrusher> so my teacher points at me and asks "what does year mean?" 08:06 Someone though 3+6 was 10 in my math class -.- 08:06 <3litecandycrusher> and for whatever reason, i was thinking of jalapenos 08:06 Jalapenos?! (rofl) 08:06 (Rofl) 08:06 <3litecandycrusher> so i said "jalape-año!" 08:06 <3litecandycrusher> "wait, what?" 08:06 <3litecandycrusher> then the whole class just burst out laughing 08:07 (rofl) 08:07 <3litecandycrusher> it was soooo embarassing 08:07 <3litecandycrusher> (rofl) 08:07 My french teacher asked me, what is Math in french, I was so embarassed 08:07 Guess what I said :P 08:07 <3litecandycrusher> i am SO glad i don't have to do a persuasive essay this year! 08:07 I don't know, Olaf :/ 08:07 I was thinking of samurotts, YES samurotts 08:07 <3litecandycrusher> what, olaf? 08:08 she asked me an animal in french 08:08 I said Samurott :S 08:08 <3litecandycrusher> hey sin o/ 08:08 Hi there it's a sin. 08:08 like "Sámûrott" 08:08 I am so sad today :( 08:08 <3litecandycrusher> why? 08:08 What's up? 08:08 By the way, we got a new kitten yesterday. 08:08 <3litecandycrusher> ooh! 08:08 We were supposed to get one too, but... :( 08:09 I said Samurott as a french animal :S 08:09 Wow, Olaf :D 08:09 she said, "Name an animal in french" 08:09 Were you thinking about me? :D 08:09 <3litecandycrusher> i said jalape-año instead of año (rofl) 08:09 That kitten, we were supposed to get... died. :( 08:10 <3litecandycrusher> :9 08:10 <3litecandycrusher> :( * 08:10 I remember my terrible moment at school. 08:10 I said "Sámûrott", I was thinking of samurotts, chaney :P 08:10 Samurotts like me! :D 08:10 Or were you thinking of Emily? (rofl) 08:10 I was supposed to say "Chat" 08:10 (which is Cat) 08:10 I was thinking of you, chaney the samurott 08:11 I said ***** instead of messy. 08:11 o.o 08:11 WAT?! 08:11 I also had a daydream where I was in detention, and Chaney and 3lite entered the detention room O.O 08:11 In Samurott form or...? 08:11 <3litecandycrusher> o.o 08:11 You were samurott, chaney 08:11 <3litecandycrusher> and me? 08:11 Nice! :D 08:11 and 3lite was Donut man (rofl) 08:12 <3litecandycrusher> haha, was i eating donuts when i walked in? (rofl) 08:12 1220 sucks. 08:12 Yeah, 3lite (rofl) 08:12 And what about me, Olaf? 08:12 you were samurott form, chaney 08:12 What was I doing? 08:13 you stabbed the Head teacher and I escaped detention :D 08:13 o.o 08:13 Wow! :D 08:13 <3litecandycrusher> who here remembers my very weird dream? 08:13 Me, I had a fight with Lady disgusting :P 08:13 Not me :/ 08:14 <3litecandycrusher> User blog:3litecandycrusher/A VERY weird dream I had the other night! 08:14 Hello Wrupky, did you change your behavior? 08:14 <3litecandycrusher> uhh… is this guy pretending to be flockky? 08:14 Hello... Wrupky? (Rofl) 08:14 Time to cause trouble! :D 08:14 -.- 08:15 Spam the chat! WITH LOL 08:15 <3litecandycrusher> stalled him :P 08:15 This guy won't change -_________- 08:15 SPAM THE CHAT! with goodbye you idiot :P 08:15 3lite 08:15 <3litecandycrusher> hi emma o/ 08:15 Hey Emma \o 08:15 it happened again 08:15 <3litecandycrusher> ya? 08:15 <3litecandycrusher> what did? 08:16 <3litecandycrusher> oh... 08:16 the same damn idiot, the same pair of sandals and socks 08:16 And he started pushing me around again 08:16 near the stairs too 08:16 Sandals and socks = NO GOOD. 08:16 <3litecandycrusher> i say, send him to bubblegum troll's layer! 08:16 20:15, September 16, 2015 ChaneyTheSamurott (wall | contribs) banned Wrupky (wall | contribs) from chat with an expiry time of infinite, ends 20:15, January 17, 3015 (Detrimental user) Wow! 08:16 So, this idiot comes up to me, and says. Hey, dumbass. Remember what you did to me yesterday? 08:16 And I said, yea. I do. History repeats itself 08:16 How come HH changed her username a second time? 08:17 He asked staff for sure -________- 08:17 So, I pick this mofo up and throw him down the stairs 08:18 3lite 08:18 ready for the best part? 08:18 <3litecandycrusher> sure 08:18 he tumbled and tumbled down the stairs, got up, and ran 08:18 and.. 08:18 HE FORGOT HIS SANDALS AGAIN 08:18 LOL 08:18 <3litecandycrusher> lost his sandals? :P 08:18 <3litecandycrusher> nice X D 08:19 So I take them, put them in my bag, and I get home, and I throw them in the trash 08:19 <3litecandycrusher> was that a different pair? 08:20 No. 08:20 he somehow found them 08:20 <3litecandycrusher> oh, the same one 08:20 and he did not even take off the socks he had on from yesterday 08:20 Hi Quingo. 08:20 he literally slept in them. 08:20 <3litecandycrusher> hi Quingo o/ 08:22 inb4 determinal 08:22 Why? 08:22 called it 08:22 Nice try, Bubbly Jello -______- 08:22 Guys 08:22 oh -.- 08:22 I am still thinking about my new rule 08:22 needing to have 1 edit before joining chat 08:22 think of all the users it would stop 08:22 <3litecandycrusher> @chaney, it was jello? 08:22 Yeah, and that could we are sending the newcomers away. 08:22 I am agreeing with that @Emma 08:22 Yes, it was. 08:22 Jello can burn 08:23 Burn the witch 08:23 no 08:23 burn saltbob 08:23 <3litecandycrusher> you know what else can burn? 08:23 Quingo aka Bubbly Jello asked me an unacceptable question in PM. 08:23 <3litecandycrusher> fire! :P 08:23 wait.. salt is pretty much unburnable 08:23 Exactly same question as Bubbly Jello. 08:23 3lite, read saltbobs staff description 08:23 he is acting like he is the most important user on the wiki. 08:23 -.- 08:23 It is downright funny 08:24 <3litecandycrusher> oh, on the staff page 08:32 I was walking too school, and a small cat ran too me and started purring. And it had an albino symbol on its Forehead 08:32 <3litecandycrusher> wait… V's albino? 08:33 No 08:33 she is Grey with an albino V 08:33 <3litecandycrusher> oh 08:33 <3litecandycrusher> nvm 08:33 <3litecandycrusher> hopefully that was V! 08:35 What does chaney's staff say? 08:35 <3litecandycrusher> Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Staff see this 08:37 Chaney is a friendly Samurott living in MI, USA. When he is not on Wikia, he mostly makes levels for his fanon, or roleplays on Facebook. Sometimes he joins Wikia chat and chats there. He has three cats, and is getting fourth one in Fall 2015. Hmm? 08:37 Hi Hypotep. 08:37 *Hypotek 08:37 <3litecandycrusher> hi hypotek o/ 08:37 <3litecandycrusher> hypotep? (rofl) 08:37 Hypotep?! o.o 08:37 Hi Chaney and 3lite 08:37 (fp animation) 08:37 but seriously, I don't know why I would be under teps. 08:38 <3litecandycrusher> hmm… is michael going inactive? 08:38 LOTW? 08:38 <3litecandycrusher> he has had absolutely no contributions in 3 days 08:38 Wow. 08:39 Piss ed. 08:39 Piss is banned?! o.o 08:39 Lefty said it is OK! 08:40 Interesting. 08:40 <3litecandycrusher> it's just the emoticon 08:40 <3litecandycrusher> some of them take out part of the word and do that 08:41 Hi olaf 08:41 Michael is just as salty as Saltbob 08:44 * ChaneyTheSamurott sings "One Way Ticket" 08:45 Dead... 08:49 Hi Storm 08:50 Hi. 08:51 * Storm2 wonders if Catinthedark will react to the mention of chai. 08:51 who is more salty 09:03 Ugh, this cough I've had for a week now -__- 09:03 Is Bubbly Jello blocked or not? 09:04 Still failed 504. Fun level. 09:06 -.- 09:06 Hello Zubhacks. 09:06 i beat the newest episode :D 09:06 Now without hacks 09:06 Let me guess, with hacks. 09:06 yes with hacks 09:07 and i won't play without hacks :P 09:07 * Storm2 hacks Zubex's brain 09:07 ^ (rofl) 09:07 * Storm2 makes Zubex feel like a cat 09:07 Guess what he'll say next -.- 09:08 very easy episode :P 09:08 * ChaneyTheSamurott grabs Zubex's computer 09:08 * ChaneyTheSamurott uninstalls all the hacks 09:08 * ChaneyTheSamurott bans Zubex from playing all king games 09:08 * Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 breaks Zubex computer and gives him a classic nokia 09:08 Trying hacking this :P 09:09 * Storm2 installs CryptoLocker on Zubex's computer for good measure 09:09 * ChaneyTheSamurott returns the computer 09:09 Done :D 09:09 Chaney 09:09 I broke it and gave him the classic nokia 09:09 he cannot hack that :D 09:09 I gave him the broken computer :D 09:09 Did you give him Nokia 3310? (rofl) 09:09 Yeah (rofl) 09:10 * ChaneyTheSamurott puts some random password to unlock the phone 09:11 1220 is very easy 09:11 olaf is very easy (rofl) 09:11 Only me and chaney know the password to the Nokia 3310 :D 09:12 F*ck off -.- 09:14 * Storm2 meows while accidentally opening the Windows store 09:14 storm is very easy (rofl) 09:15 * Storm2 unleashes hurricane force winds on Zubex 09:15 Have a jolly good kick up the arse. :D 09:15 Was he kicked? 09:16 Aye. 09:16 Yes. 09:16 Also, WB cutefurryobjectinthedark :D 09:16 Next one will be a 1 month ban, Zubex... 09:16 catinthedark is very easy (rofl) 09:16 Hi Meowinledark 09:16 -___- 09:16 He doesn't care... 09:17 * Storm2 points to the door 09:17 User:Zubex check the reason 09:19 22:17, September 16, 2015 Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 (wall | contribs) banned Zubex (wall | contribs) from chat with an expiry time of 1 month, ends 22:17, October 16, 2015 (Get a frickin grip you, you and your username is very easy" and your hacks ) (change ban) 09:19 On Bp's birthday ends his ban :D 09:20 Leo's ban ends on my birthday IIRC 09:22 Dead. 09:22 Nobody has a ban to my birthday. 09:22 Likewise with my cat's approximate birthday. 09:22 When is it? 09:22 At least, there aren't any I can think of. 09:23 Let's say May 23-May 31. 09:23 Right, Brian? 09:23 We think his birthday is 21/05 09:23 So, May 21-May 31. 09:23 Mine is in May too, but in the first half of May :/ 09:26 * Storm2 looks at Richard 09:26 LOL he lit up when he saw me <3 09:28 We got our new black buddy yesterday. 09:29 Hi 09:29 Hi NRN. 09:29 1294 is another quadrant ingredient leevl? -_____- 09:29 *level 09:29 Chaney, I need pictures of your new furry friend 09:29 Wait is 1294 in the config.link 09:30 If he only wasn't always hiding, Brian :/ 09:30 I saw only up to level 1265 in config. link 09:30 Brb Ill double check the config link 09:31 Gtg Ill check it 09:31 1311 is not in there yet. 09:33 Why does 1297 look almost like one of my scrapped levels?! o.o 09:37 1279 is the third level in the chest challenge on mobile 09:40 Is that the Bubblegum Hill rip off? 09:41 Wait... NVM 09:43 <3litecandycrusher> hi all! o/ 09:44 <3litecandycrusher> wait.. i gtg 09:44 <3litecandycrusher> bye X D 09:44 Chest challenge jelly level is 1276 09:45 Chest challenge ingredient level is 1278 09:45 Fiona asked me on ask.fm -______________________________________- 09:46 I have to go, bye. 2015 09 16